


Game Over

by Finfy



Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/M, Female Protagonist, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 12:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10967481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finfy/pseuds/Finfy
Summary: [Adachi Tohru/Reader] After the events of Persona 4, you decide to visit a certain ex-cop in probation when shortly after you are thrown back into the strange world beyond the TV.Now Adachi has to make his choice.[Originally a part of my Persona collection, but since I posted my P5 oneshots separately I upload it as its own little thing.]





	1. A Suprise Visit

The firm warm hand resting on your shoulder gave a light squeeze as you waited to be processed for your visit while you verified your passport and left your personal details on countless documents. After, what had felt like hours, you were finally called by an guard who motioned you to follow him, stopping in front of one of the small visiting rooms of the prefectural police HQ neighboring Inaba City.

"Mr. Tohru is waiting inside." Said the guard as he opened the heavy metal door for you. "You got one hour."

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" with a nod you answered Dojimas question. His concerned gaze fell onto your blank stare as you breathe in deeply, sending him a hesitant smile before you stepped into the small room in front of you, heavy door closing behind you with the heavy lock locking into place again.

The blinding white of the cheap lamps on the wall instantly hurt your eyes as you quietly sat down, eyeing the cameras around the stuffy room with a sinking feeling in your stomach.

Quickly your eyes fell on the person behind the glass partition in the middle of the room. Face buried in his hands as he stared at the ground beneath his feet. He looked worse than he ever had before. Thinner, with dark circles under his eyes that only pronounced his pale features.

He looked terrible.

"I told you not to visit Dojima-san. Why do you insist on just doing whatever you want, huh?" Adachi mumbled into himself before he looked up, not to meet your uncles steely gaze, but your gentle [e/c] eyes.

"Oh..." he gaped, his mind reeling with thoughts as he stared at your familiar features.

Quickly you shuffled over towards the uncomfortable stool in front of the glass and sat down, his eyes watching you with disbelieve.

"What are you doing here?" he spat.

"Dojima pulled some strings..." you said as you shrugged. An uncomfortable silence filled the air before you dared to looked at him again.

"Are they treating you well?"

Your naivety baffled him every time he had to deal with you. "What do you think? They'd treat a murderer all kind and nice? You got a wild imagination, honey." He snorted before he pulled one arm onto the desk in front of him to lazily lean his head on, watching as your gaze swept over his body in alarm, trying to look for bruises or bumps.

He felt himself snort at the way your eyes roamed his body shamelessly. But your eyes could not find the bruises hidden under his shirt. Those bastards knew exactly how to beat up someone without leaving a trace on their neat little record... pathetic.

"Everyone assigned to this case is completely and utterly incompetent. Useless! They waste their time on trivial shit, trying to get me to spill the "truth". But, guess what? I already told them." he said laughing in spite at his own misery.

"I heard about that. Dojima almost beat up one of the detectives working on the case..."

Hearing that he smiled knowingly. Dojima has always been a pain in the ass – as were you. Instead of cutting off any ties with him he worked hard to finally bring his case to court.

In your eyes he could see the same look of concern for him that your uncle still held – no hostility, no caution. It made him want to smack some sense into that dense head of yours.

_Annoying..._

"I just hoped they would treat you better now..."

"The world does not play by your sweet ideas of love and friendship kid. Your too naive for your own good."

"Maybe if you could just explain –" you began but you were cut-off by the angry tone of his voice as he threw his arms in the air. "Shit, I already told them everything! Those idiots are just too stupid to think of any possibilities other than the trivial ones listed in their laughable textbook cases!" he could feel his breath quickening rapidly and he had to catch himself before he would lash out at you completely.

With a sigh he lowered his hands back onto the desk as he looked into your sad eyes. "I really did..."

Another awkward silence settled between the two of you, as all you could do was stare at the man in front of you. You knew what he said was the truth.

"What do you want me to say [Name]?" he asked, watching you as he held his head down, eyeing your reaction through the unkempt black hair.

There had been so many questions you had wanted to ask him, so many thoughts running inside your mind but the moment you had stepped into the room, it felt like everything had vanished.

"Nothing."

"And that's why you rather spend your time in a depressing jail, visiting a murderer instead of going to university, or spend your free time with your shitty friends?" he muttered. "What are you gonna tell them, huh? Your teachers? Your friends?"

You felt vulnerable under his intense  stare as he spat those words and you were  fighting the torrent of emotions welling up inside of you.

"Just listen to yourself dumbass–"

"I- I missed you Adachi."

His eyes went wide as he processed your words in shock. For once he was rendered speechless, completely baffled by the probably most stupid words he had ever heard come from your mouth.

"I just –" you were interrupted by the loud screech of the door opening the guard waiting outside for you to finish popped his head inside, before you could explain yourself. "Five more minutes."

Embarrassed you quickly stood up from the stool you had been sitting on, as you tried to smooth out your skirt as the weight of your words had hit you like a sledgehammer.

Your eyes were everywhere but on him, as your hands gripped the ends of your sleeves tightly - not quite sure if the interruption was a inconvenience or a godsend.

"I'll come back soon."

_Damn, you really were a stupid brat. Why would anyone come back to piece of trash like him? There had to be something clearly wrong with your head._

"Do whatever you want." He said before his gaze finally broke free from your form, as another guard entered his side of the room, pulling his hands together to cuff them behind his back.

"Goodbye..." you whispered almost to yourself before you left the room as well, silently returning to Dojimas side. Quietly he pulled you to his car as he drove you back home, not once breaking the silence for the whole ride.

And you were thankful for that...


	2. A Choice

Never would he have seen himself fight alongside the silver haired brat and [Name], against a foe that was trying to bring an end to this fucked up world.

“What a pain in the ass…” he could feel his body burning, fire around him licking at his skin as he fought against the monster in front of him with all of his might. Quickly he reloaded his gun but his power alone was not enough.

Glancing over to the silver haired brat, the boy quickly understood and yelled at him with that annoying voice he hated oh so much.

“Adachi!”

 “You ready?” he asked as he could feel his body crying for rest as he aimed.

“Izanagi!”

_That Persona…_

One and the same potential, used by two completely different kind of people. It was almost disappointing to see how much power Yu had gained through the bonds he had shared with others - so much stronger than his own identical one.

With a pained smile, Adachi pulled the last remaining strength in his body together to bring an end to the abomination in front of them.

“Magatsu-Izanagi!”

He could still hear his own voice echoing inside of his mind as both personas rushed towards Hi-no-Kagutsuchi, defeating the monster in a bright light before only darkness enveloped his senses and a distant voice screaming his name at the top of her lungs.

_Annoying…_

* * *

 

When Adachi came to, he was greeted with the sight of a familiar scene. TVs stacked onto each other on the colorful ground in the weird twisted world he had come to know too well for his own liking.

They had annihilated that pitiful monster without a single accident. No victims this time. Everything else did not matter.

He felt proud – somehow.

Before he could even think to get up, he heard the female next to him choke on a sob as he finally got up from the ground. [Name] hands were shaking as they quickly clung onto the heavy fabric of Adachis suit. “You’re alive!” she said, voice quivering as she buried her face into the front of his shirt.

Adachi could only look at her familiar [h/c] hair on his chest with a sigh and patted it gently. “I’m okay no need to cling to me kid.”

Adachi could feel the burning steel grey eyes of Yu rest on him in contemplation. “Adachi.”

“I had no intentions of seeing you guys ever again you know.”

“I finally figured out why you came here, Adachi-san.” Adachi could only frown ignoring the boy’s words. _As if you knew me kid._

“Man, what a pain.” he mumbled gently shaking off [Name] hands as he made my way towards the beat up boy who had been behind all of this.

_He was still breathing – good._

_That boy still had chances to redeem himself. Unlike him. Even after all of this shit he could return to the real world, with a clear record - but what a boring world he would find himself in._

_Sho painfully reminded him of himself. He didn’t want friends, family or anyone around him or getting under his skin. The world was shit and he despised, but those damn connections with other people were still strong._

_And even now he could feel the chains of these troublesome connections as they strangled him. One especially tight, winding around him as she came running to his side to try and care for the wounds he had earned himself for his trouble._

_Geez, what a nightmare._

 “Stop yapping girl.” Adachi bit back a smile as he pulled her hands away from his face, that she had been closely examining as she tried to clean away the dried blood that clung to him.

“Well then, it’s about time I head back to jail.” He said the ever present sarcastic smile on his face as he watched [Name] and Yu look at him with emotions he could not quite place. “If your friends show up, they’ll only start blabbering about some annoying drivel again.”

“Adachi-san, you’re going back right?” Yu said with uncertainty.

“Haha, what’s that supposed to mean? Did you think I’d run away like in some Hollywood drama?”

“No, that’s not what I meant…”

“I just want to do my time quietly. I really don’t want to get wrapped up in something like this ever again.” Adachi spat at Yu before he stuck his head in one of the TVs stacked around. Before he could enter though he hear your voice behind him.

“Please wait!” the desperation in your voice startled him as his heart skipped a beat. He couldn’t help but pull back out of the TV. You had caught him off-guard but he would never show that, as he decided to play it cool and as normally as he could.

“Still got business with me?”

“Dojima-san said that he and [Name] will visit you once things were settled.” Yu answered for her.

In shock, Adachi almost fell back into the TV he had just came back out. “Huh?! Oh, gimme a break!” his expression had turned into a flurry of emotions as they flew to meet with your [e/c] ones. “If Dojima-san shows up with [Name], I’ll get yelled at even in lockup!”

He could already see it in his mind. Yu could only laugh at his reaction. “Maybe so. Adachi-san… good luck.”

_What a brat…_

With a sigh Adachi turned towards you. Heart beating ever faster as his next words seemed to tumbled out of his mouth without his approval. “Later then, I guess?” his voice felt dry in his throat as you smiled at him in return.

_Did he really just say that..._

“Yes.”

“Dumbass.” He whispered with all the venom he could muster at the two of you before he turned back towards the TV and quickly disappeared inside, finally leaving this world for good.

This time he would stick to his own path again. And hopefully he would never have the displeasure of seeing Yu’s or his bratty friends again.

Except that one certain fool that had managed to chain his once empty heart ever tighter in her grip.


	3. A New Summer

A month later you could feel Dojimas warm hand resting on your shoulder again as he sent you a knowing look. Taking in a deep breath, the two of you made your way through the probation center.

Adachis prosecution’s case had finally been rested and would finally be settled in court once and for all after almost a year. He had returned from your journey to the TV world, battered and bruised, and even the best psychotherapist were tearing their hairs out because of him and how he got these injuries in probation – and again all he did was tell the honest truth.

Killing people with a supernatural power and TVs didn't sound exactly sane though. You couldn’t really blame them for their confusion.

Hard times were waiting for Adachi but you also knew that whatever the penalty for his crimes would be in the end, he would be more than glad to receive it. At least so these “mindless idiots” would stop pestering him and leave him finally alone.

You were lost in thoughts and before you knew it, you had reached the visiting room the guard had led you towards. Adachi was already waiting, head buried in his hands, gaze only lifting when he heard the two of you enter. Quickly you hurried through the heavy door as it closed behind you and Dojima.

“Hey… Hm? Have you fattened up a bit since the last time I saw you” Dojima said as his eyes drifted over Adachis form before he grabbed one of the uncomfortable stool waiting for him in front of the glass that was separating you from him. “You certainly look better than how [Name] had described you back then.”

“Dojima…please.” You could feel yourself blush as Dojima told Adachi everything you had told him about your last visit here as you hurriedly sat down next to him, ignoring the curious dark eyes on the other side of the glass that were watching your every move.

“Haha, well, life in lockup is much easier than your grueling training Dojima-san.”

“Did I really just hear you say that?” said man questioned as you laughed at the disappointed face your uncle pulled before he broke out into a laugh as well.

You couldn’t help but notice the genuine smile Adachi was trying to hide as he looked down quietly.

It made your heart dance. You knew he had tried his hardest to throw away his connections, but they always came back. He had tried to cut them even by force, but they would just mend themselves.

The bonds between people really were troublesome to him. And yet…

Somewhere inside of him, he felt relieved at the way his game had found its end. You could see it in the way his once empty eyes had found a little spark of life in between the chaos around him.

_Maybe having bonds like these isn’t the worst thing…_

You could hear him mumble those words quietly as they were drowned out by the calls of the cicadas outside of the window.

He had quickly noticed your stare as you smiled at him knowingly.

He couldn’t help but smile back.

_The real world sure was boring, but maybe, one day, he could make the best out of the shitty time he had left. And he knew that the two of you would bother him along the way. Stubborn and annoying as ever -_

_But… he did not mind that so much anymore._


End file.
